


IService

by ByunDumb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByunDumb/pseuds/ByunDumb
Summary: Baekhyun needs help out and it comes in the form of an IService worker.





	IService

**Author's Note:**

> TW: There is mention and slight detail on abuse towards Baekhyun. If that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read.

Baekhyun stares off into the distance as he waits for the doctor to show up. His vision blacks out once more. He has gotten used to the darkness around him. The blackouts have been happening for a few months now. He faintly hears someone moving around. It is hard to tell what is going on around him. He has no sight and the most he can hear is muffled murmurs through the harsh static that plays in his ears. A light touch on his hand, that he can barely feel, causes him to tense. His eyes clear for a brief moment that allows him to see the bright, glowing blue eyes. They look at him with concern. Baekhyun can see the person's lips moving, but cannot make out any words as his eyes blackout again. The person gently tugs on Baekhyun's hand. He easily stands up and allows the person to lead him where they need to. His legs are pushed against something. He can faintly feel the plush softness of a comforter under him. It is a bed. He does not know whose it is. Most definitely not his.

Baekhyun's eyesight comes back once he settles. He focuses on the person in front of him. They are male and very attractive. He looks tall. His hair is a fiery red color and eyes that beautiful glowing blue. His face shape is perfect. Not too rounded with a perfect sharpness to the jawline. Baekhyun's chest thuds. The male smiles widely and lightly touches Baekhyun's forehead.

 _Hello, my name is Park Chanyeol._ Baekhyun releases the tenseness throughout his body once he realizes that the voice in his head is from the male in front of him. Baekhyun feels relief flow through him when he realizes he does not have to speak out loud.

 _Hello, Doctor Park. I am Byun Baekhyun, IService version 0.1._ Doctor Park lifts the side of his lips into a half smile.

 _Please, Chanyeol is just fine._ Baekhyun tilts his head to the side, but does not think anything back. Chanyeol gestures towards his own shirt, making a motion of taking it off, and points at Baekhyun. He catches on and quickly removes his shirt.  _So, you were the second IService to ever be made?_ Chanyeol phrases it as a question, but Baekhyun knows that he already knows the answer himself.  _It is an honor to be in your presence. I, myself, am version 5.0. The first of the newest version of IService._ Jealousy flows through Baekhyun. Why was he one of the firsts? He is six years old now. It is a surprise he is even still in service. He is tiny, cannot reach high places without a step stool. He is plain, only having dark brown eyes and black hair. Unlike the newer models. They are tall and all have different eye and hair colors. It is unfair.

He is distracted from his thoughts once Chanyeol rests his hand on his chest. He moves his fingers to the top left and presses three fingers in. He moves back to the middle and taps three times. His motherboard opens and his chest plate lands lightly in Chanyeol's hands. Chanyeol sets it aside and moves closer to see all of Baekhyun's wires.  _Can you tell me what has been the problem?_

_My ears have been full of static for about a week now. My eyesight has been fully blacking out for almost two months. The timing always changes. It could last for moments all the way up to two weeks. Also, I cannot feel like before. It is very dull and not as pronounced as it used to be._

Chanyeol nods as he fiddles with the wires. He grabs some tools and Baekhyun can feel burning as the wires are repaired. Baekhyun stares off in the distance and watches how his eyesight enhances. Finally he will not have to worry about the chance of his sight blacking out while he does things. Chanyeol pulls back to look Baekhyun in the eyes.

 _Baekhyun. Have you been suffering abuse?_ Baekhyun hesitates and Chanyeol fiddles with a few more wires. He can hear again.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun's chest thuds again. Chanyeol's voice inside his head is the monotonous generic robot voice, but outside of it it is deep and silky. "Your motherboard is sticky and the sensory wire is burned. Something was spilled on your motherboard, that I can tell. But tell me, Baekhyun, did you burn your own sensory wire?"

Baekhyun clams up. He does not want to say it out loud. So,  _Yes,_ he thinks it. His mind wanders back to the past abuse. He was working on burning the sensory wire in his motherboard as he had had enough of feeling the pain. While his motherboard was open, Master's son had thrown his soda onto him. Luckily his chest piece fell back into place because his hard drive froze and shut him down for three weeks. Who knows what would have happened to him had the chest piece not fallen back on him. His owners never learned how to open his motherboard and for that he is forever grateful. There was also a time before then when Master had taken a knife to his throat. Since he is a robot, more specifically the second ever made, he does not bleed. So, Master cut his throat. He then started to stab him and cut through his hands. He decided then that he would burn his sensory wire.

He feels Chanyeol tense and brings himself out of his thought. "I am sorry," Baekhyun whispers. "I did not mean for you to see that. I forgot that we were still connected."

Chanyeol shakes his head and places the chest piece back. "Do not apologize, Baekhyun. I am thankful to know to some extent what has happened to you. I do apologize for what I am about to do next," Chanyeol pauses and gives him a sad look, "but it is necessary for what needs to be done next." Chanyeol quickly surges forward and kisses him, and Baekhyun is out like a light.

 


End file.
